This invention relates generally to packaging, and more particularly to a combination book and package case assembly having a unique hinge which functions to releasably connect a package case containing a premium related product to a book for enhancing the marketability of the book.
The general concept of attaching associated articles to printed matter such as books, magazines, greeting cards, albums, etc., is well-known. One method is to attach the premium related product to the cover of the book with adhesive whereby the consumer peels off the premium related product from the book. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,803 and 5,303,825, both to Hansen et al., wherein packaged cassettes are attached to printed sheets. More specifically, the '803 patent discloses a package comprising an envelope for an index print sheet with its pictures visible through the envelope, and a holder for a cassette which contains the original negatives for the pictures shown in the envelope. The index sheet is visible through the transparent envelope and is used as a reference to more easily locate a particular frame disposed on the negatives contained inside the cassette. The envelope and holder are attached to one another in such a manner that when the package is closed, the sheet member is sandwiched between the cover and base of the package. The holder has a base portion with a pair of integral studs that project upwardly through openings formed in the envelope and are received in female receiving formations provided in a cover portion of the holder.
However, this patent and the other methods known heretofore lack any disclosure of being able to releasably attach a premium related product to a book without having to attach the product to the book cover (either front or back) in which the risk is run that the cover will be permanently defaced. Moreover, none of these known methods are capable of substantially preventing or permanently preventing the premium related product from being easily separated from the book thereby enhancing the likelihood of pilferage of the premium related product. There is presently a need for a book and package assembly which overcomes the deficiencies noted in the prior art.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved combination book and package case assembly which enhances the marketability of the book being sold by including a premium related product attached to the book by a unique hinge construction; the provision of such an assembly which is capable of releasably attaching the premium related product to the book without defacing the book covers; the provision of such an assembly which is designed to make it nearly impossible to separate the premium related product from the book thereby reducing the likelihood of the premium related product from being stolen; the provision of such an assembly that is reusable, versatile, and has a neat, clean appearance; the provision of such an assembly which provides an unobtrusive storage space for storing the premium related product; and the provision of such an assembly which is cost-efficient to make, and easy to manufacture.
In general, the present invention is directed to a combination book and package case assembly comprising a book having front and back covers, pages disposed in between the front and back covers, and an external binding for joining the front and back covers and the pages together. The assembly further comprises a hinge strip having means for attaching the hinge strip to the binding of the book, and a package case capable of receiving a premium related product therein for enhancing the marketability of the book. The package case has a base portion, a cover portion, and a hinge portion for hingedly connecting respective sides of the base and cover portions in such a manner that the cover portion is movable between a closed position in which it overlies the base portion and is in parallel relation thereto, and an open position in which the cover portion is hingedly moved away from the base portion and is in angled relation thereto so as to provide access to the interior of the case. The base and cover portions each have flanges on respective sides opposite the sides having the hinge portion. Means is provided for releasably attaching the flanges of the base and cover portions to the hinge strip when the cover portion is moved to its closed position thereby releasably attaching the package case to the book.
More particularly, the attaching means of the present invention comprises four clearance openings formed in the hinge strip, four male fastening elements formed in the flange of the base portion, and four female fastening elements formed in the flange of the cover portion. The male fastening elements are aligned with and extend through the openings in the hinge strip, and are received in the female fastening elements for capturing the hinge strip therebetween to releasably attach the base and cover portions of the package case to the hinge strip.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.